lostideasfandomcom_de-20200215-history
F.A.T.E.
right F.A.T.E. steht für "Fall after the end" und ist das Endzeitsetting der Lost-Ideas Orga. Es wird seit 2007 bespielt. Die Idee Das Wichtigste um gute Endzeit Cons Veranstalten zu können, ist unserer Meinung nach eine gesunde Mischung aus realistischer Härte und heiter, apokalyptischem Humor. Wir haben darauf geachtet das im Regelwerk sowie den Cons selbst eine gehörige Portion von beidem vorhanden ist. Endzeit Cons sind etwas vollkommen anderes im Vergleich zu den alteingesessenen Fantasy Larp Veranstaltungen. Genau dieser Unterschied muss spürbar und nah erlebt werden können. Der Realismus spielt dabei für uns eine große Rolle, nur was wirklich da ist wird auch bespielt. Wir werden zum Beispiel einen Bunker nur dann für das Spiel nutzen wenn er auch real vorhanden ist. Steht dort sattdessen eine verlassene Schule dann ist die bespielte Siedlung eben in eine ehemalige Schule eingezogen anstatt in eine Bunkeranlage. Ebenso ist eine im Wald aufgespannte Plane kein mystischer Dungeon, sondern eben nichts weiter als ein aufgestellter Wetterschutz. Von den örtlichen Gegebenheiten über Ausrüstung bis hin zu den Charaktereigenschaften/Fähigkeiten muss alles real vorhanden sein oder realistisch dargestellt werden können, damit es spieltechnische Relevanz hat. Die Idee war es nicht nur ein von der Masse der Larp Veranstaltungen abweichendes Setting zu bespielen, sondern eine andere Art Larp zu kreieren. Die typisch gemeinsame Plotjagd z.B. entfällt hier, da es ganz einfach keinen gibt. Naja sagen wir zumindest keinen allumfassenden Hauptplot der als Grund dafür herhält, dass alle Abenteurer und Helden sich zusammenfinden um gemeinsam eine weltrettende Aufgabe zu lösen. Vielmehr geht es darum eine Fülle kleiner Aufgaben und Aufträge zu erledigen um Gefallen, Geld, Informationen oder einfach etwas zu Essen zu bekommen, sowie in dieser lebensfeindlichen Welt schlicht und ergreifend zu überleben. Auch wenn sich die äußeren Umstände (zum Beispiel durch Teilnehmereinwirkung) auf einer Con mal drastisch ändern sollten und sich so eine Art gemeinsame „Aufgabe“ abzeichnet, ist noch lang nicht gesagt das sie erfüllt werden muss, geschweige denn für die Anwesenden auch wirklich erfüllbar ist. Konfrontationen der Spieler mit den harten Umständen und ihren oft konträr laufenden Interessen werden bei F.A.T.E von uns gefördert. Einfallsreichtum, konsequente Härte aber auch soziale Kompetenz sind hier notwendig um seinen Charakter am Leben zu halten. Der abschließende Charaktertod ist hier nicht zwingend, einige werden sich bestimmt als wahre Überlebenskünstler herausstellen, allerdings ist der Tod von Charakteren bei uns gebräuchlicher Spielstil. Sei es durch gefährliche Situationen, falsche Entscheidungen oder einfach Pech. Das Sterben gehört in einem solchen Genre eben dazu, egal ob es sich dabei um Spieler, Statisten oder Festrollencharaktere handelt. Grundsätzliche Änderungen des „gewohnten“ Spielerverhaltens auf einem unserer Cons, sind kalkuliert und gewollt. Gruppen sowie Einzelpersonen werden häufig nicht nur auf sich alleine gestellt sein, sondern dann und wann gegeneinander agieren müssen um zu recht zu kommen. Der generelle Härtegrad, der während des Cons erzeugten Situationen und Gegner, wird von uns bewusst nicht an die üblichen Larp-Normen und Spielermöglichkeiten angepasst, sondern realistisch abgewogen und dann konsequent bespielt. Es wird dadurch manchmal sehr leicht eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und all Diejenigen aus dem Weg zu räumen welche den Charakter dabei stören. Andere Aufgaben sind fast unlösbar, sowie manche Gegner einfach vollkommen überlegen. Eine gesunde Einschätzung der Lage ob es machbar ist, ob es sich lohnt und wie hoch das Risiko ist, seitens der Teilnehmer, ist für das Überleben ihres Charakters absolut notwendig. Im Grunde muss sich jeder seine eigene Taktik, sowie sein Charakterverhalten zurechtlegen, um in einer solch harten Welt überleben zu können. Zusammengefasst kommt es einfach stark darauf an was man aus seinen realen Befähigungen und den Situationen um sich herum macht. Manchmal hilft auch einfach ein Wenig Glück. Regelwerk Das Regelwerk zu dem Projekt F.A.T.E. steht zum Kostenlosen Download verfügbar: http://content.lost-ideas.com/fate/Fate-Das-Regelwerk.pdf . Darin finden sich alle wichtigen Regeln zum Spiel in der F.A.T.E Welt nach dem Lost-Ideas G.A.R.S. System, Richtlinien, Hinweise zu Hintergründen, Organsiationen und Gruppen, Preislisten, dem Kampf mit Nerf-Waffen und vielen weiteren Dingen. Teilnehmerkategorien Bei F.A.T.E war es früher möglich, sich als SC, GSC oder NSC anmelden. Ab 2014 gibt es keine übliche Unterteilung zwischen diesen Kategorien mehr. Alle sind Teilnehmer und alle sind gemeinsam für das eigene Spiel und das Spiel der Mitteilnehmer voll verantwortlich. Mehr Infos dazu findet Ihr hier: Neues Spielkonzept F.A.T.E. Kategorie:F.A.T.E. Kategorie:A Die Welt F.A.T.E spielt in einer postapokalyptischen Zukunftswelt die der Erde nachempfunden ist. Der F.A.T.E Welt. Hintergründe Jeder Charakter wählt passend zu seiner Charaktergeschichte einen der folgenden Hintergründe aus. Dies hilft der SL im Vorfeld besser einschätzen und kategorisieren zu können. Zusätzlich bietet die Wahl des Hintergrundes und dessen Beschreibung einen ungefähren Spiel-/Verhaltensansatz und regelt die natürliche Kontaminationsresistenz sowie das Startgeld des jeweiligen Charakters. *Die Bunkerbewohner *Die Erneuerer *Das Stammesvolk *Die Mutanten *Die Mischhintergründe Organisationen der "neuen Welt" (F.A.T.E Welt) Wichtig für das Spiel nach dem F.A.T.E. Hintergrund sind die zahlreichen Organisationen und Gemeinschaften, die an den Veranstaltungen bespielt werden. Diese verfolgen ganz eigene Interessen und ermöglichen so den Spielern, sich ganz nach eigenem Interesse, ihre bevorzugte Rolle zu finden. Folgende Organisationen sind in der "neuen Welt" so einflussreich oder zumindest verbreitet, dass sie unter den meisten Bewohnern bekannt sind. *Die Boten *Die Scavenger *Die Handelsgilde *Die Jünger des Mauls *Die Hinterbliebenen *Die Bruderschaft des Kreuzes *Die Armee des Stahls *Die Brecherkirche *Das Auge *Die Söldnergilde *Der alte Rat *Die Verlorenen *Gayas Kinder *Die Hetzer *Die FreMuAr *Medical Corps *Das Web *Die Verwaltung Jedem Spieler ist es freigestellt während seines Spiels in eine der vorhandenen Organisationen zu immigrieren, eine eigene zu gründen oder wie die meisten völlig unabhängig zu überleben. Vergangene Veranstaltungen *F.A.T.E I - "Treck to Lost Hope" *F.A.T.E II - "The Treck Goes on" *F.A.T.E III - "Welcome to Paradise" *F.A.T.E IV - "Live and let Die" *F.A.T.E. V - "Beyond the Wall" *F.A.T.E. VI - "Rise of the Tainted" *F.A.T.E. VII - "Parcification" *F.A.T.E. VIII - "Open Land" Geplante Veranstaltungen *F.A.T.E. IX - "Bad Moon rising" Kategorie:F.A.T.E. Kategorie:A 'Kontakt, Impressum und Rechte' Kategorie:F.A.T.E. Kategorie:A